Regrets
by I'maGirlWhoWritesAndDraws
Summary: What happens if Julia decided being in Buffalo wasn't for her, and she decided to go home, what would happen when she broke her engagement to Darcy before she left Buffalo and returned home to Toronto alone?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my first MM fic so be kind, I first thought of this idea after watching The Tesla Effect and reading some ours fanfics. What about Julia and how she really felt about leaving? **

"_I'd hoped I'd find you here," William said as he walked into the morgue._

"_William I didn't think I would see you under the circumstances." Julia said shocked to see him._

"_Julia, nothing in this world means more to me than you,-"_

"_William . . ." She sighed._

"_And I believed you felt the same for me . . ." _

"_But I do,"_

"_Then I simply just don't understand, there must be something you're not telling me why are you leaving?!" Silence. "Julia, please. I have to know."_

"_Very well," She sighed she was no louder than a whisper. "Ever since the kidnapping of the inspector's son, it has been clear to me how much you want a family, but my abortion-"_

"_That means nothing to me. We've put it in the past."_

"_William . . . It left me sterile, I-I should have told you by you by now but I was fr-frightened of loosing you . . . to something I couldn't control. So I decided to assert control myself!"_

"_By leaving"_

"_It's for the best . . ." Silence. "Isn't it!? This way you can meet a woman who can give you the life you deserve" Silence. "William please say something!" _

"_I-I-I do-don't know what to say."_

"_Yes. Well that says it all. Doesn't it!?"_

She has that dream every night now! This night in particular was bad. She missed him, there was no denying. She didn't want to deny it. Why did she get on the damn train? Why did she leave him?! She missed him so much, more than she missed Ruby when she left to go travelling around Europe. WAIT! Did that mean she liked him more than she liked her own sister!?

She sat alone on her bed; only she wasn't alone her fiancée was sleeping soundly next to her. She only felt so, so alone. She brought her knees to her chest and rested her head on her arms. Her fiancée, Darcy, started stirring in her bed. She sighed and got out of the bed.

She went to her draws and took out a coat. She knew if Darcy was to wake when she was gone he would be worried. She thought about it for a moment and realised, she didn't care. He wasn't HIM. Julia sighed once more realising she had made a BIG mistake leaving Toronto. And actually she had known she had as soon she had stepped on that train. Most of her had hoped he had stopped her, only a little part had been happy to have a new start. It even hurt to think of William. She called William HIM because it hurt too much to say William, even in her head she thought 'him'. Leaving him was one of her many regrets she wants to make right.

Julia didn't understand why she called William HIM. It was her fault! She chose to leave him. She pulled on her clothes silently returning to her thoughts. Not wanting Darcy to find out she was going out. Not that he could stop her. She didn't care if he found she was missing. She silently left her room.

Julia left the house, she left the door to close on its own. She didn't hear it slam. That and that alone woke Darcy. He woke and looked around he found Julia's side empty and her nightgown on the chair. He wondered where his fiancée had gotten too. He looked down the street and saw her walking down the road. The first thought was the time: it was three thirty in the morning. The second was she didn't even put her hair up it was down. She NEVER leaves the house when it was down.

Julia reached a bench in a park somewhere in Buffalo, it had only been five months since she leave Toronto, why was she engaged to marry someone else!? She heard someone walking up to her. "Julia, what is wrong?" It was Darcy.

"Darcy, why are you here?" she was crying, he couldn't help but notice how sad she was now.

"Julia, you're crying why?"

"I-I ca-can't d-do this." She took his hand and he couldn't help but notice that she had placed something in his hand. "Goodbye Darcy."

He looked down in his hand and saw the engagement ring he had given her the week previously. "Julia! Stop"

She didn't turn around but she was heading in the direction of their house. He ran after her!

She got there first, she was packing. "Where are you going? You have nowhere to go!"

"I have home! And it isn't here!" She said as calmly as she could

"But...But I love you, you can't leave me!" He shouted at her pleading with her!

"Why?!" She snapped back

"Because you have nowhere to go!"

"I just said I have HOME! And I wish you were more like HIM! He let me go because he wanted me to be happy! Why can't you!?"

"Fine go! But I'm not happy about it!" He couldn't help but wonder who this 'HIM' was but he did want Julia happy. He knew she meant 'home' was Toronto. She would be back with this 'him' again!

"I didn't say you would be!" She said returning calm.

She left and got the first train back to Toronto. After five long months she was going home.

The journey took a couple of hours. So she had had time to think things through. She needed to talk with William: she needed to tell him one thing. She loved him.

**Hope you enjoyed this! Like I said it was my first MM fic so be kind! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is Chapter two, I hope you enjoy this! **

Julia had taken a carriage to the station house, it was about mid-day and she was hoping (for some reason unknown to her) that William was not in his office, there was no new case in the daily newspaper. She just needed to talk to the inspector on an urgent matter.

She walked into the station house and got some 'odd' looks from the men. Most of the emotions were confusion. She simply smiled warmly and nodded. They eventually nodded back and smiled.

"Doctor Ogden!" A shocked Constable Crabtree exclaimed. "What are you doing here?!"

"I'm here to talk to the inspector. . ."

"DOCTOR!" The inspector's voice boomed from his office. "What in the world!"

"Inspector, how nice it is to see you." She greeted turning to face him.

"And you Doctor, now in here before Murdoch gets back and you cause him a heart attack!"

She smiled and entered his office. "What is it Doctor?"

"I was just wondering if the place of the morgue has been filled yet."

"Now that you mention it, Doctor Francis left last week after ... well after"

"After what"

"Well it's no lie him and Murdoch never . . . well never got along. "

"Oh he didn't"

"Depends what you mean by 'didn't'"

"He didn't argue with him because. . ." She didn't even have to finish her sentence he knew what she meant. He merely nodded. "Oh I'm gunna kill him!"

"That wasn't al!"

"What more did he do!"

"He insulted him and made him more back to Britain!"

"HOW"

"By comparing him to a woman doctor who we all know so well"

"Me!? Oh god!"

"Yes, it is still free would you like it back?"

"If that isn't too much trouble and to be fair I don't think William will work with anyone else."

"You aren't coming back just because you feel bad are you?"

"No! Of course, this is what I want, Buffalo didn't work out."

"Tell me if it's not my place, but why didn't it work out there?"

"It wasn't here, it wasn't home, if that makes any sense." She laughed suddenly embarrassed.

"It does and again forgive me if it's not my place but is it because William is here and you are there?"

"Yes, but don't go telling him that, I'll tell him, right after I yell at him for insulting a fellow Doctor." She joked but then she saw the stricken look on the inspectors face, and said. "That was a joke inspector, I didn't mean it. Of course I won't yell at him!"

"Oh for a minute there I thought you were serious!"

"So can I have my job back?"

"Of course Doctor"

"Thank you, good day inspector. Oh and don't tell William I am back. He will find out soon enough,"

"Of course Doctor"

She hadn't been in the morgue even an hour and some men brought in a body for the slab. She sighed. She got to work straight away. At first glance she thought it was the blow to the head but as she examined the body further she found the woman had a strange substance in her stomach. That would have to be looked into more detail. The blow to the head was before the death happened, but as she had thought previously the blow to the head was not the death. The death was caused by failure of the heart. The strange stomach content could have something to do with that.

In the station house William walked into the inspector's office concerned, "Sir, we didn't have a doctor present at the crime screen."

"Yes sh-they are already seeing to the body down in the morgue. When I gave he-them the job you were already at the crime screen I didn't see it fit to send them."

"Oh okay, I'm going to see if they have any finding for me." He dismissed the inspector's odd behaviour and went to meet the 'new' doctor.

"Oh and Murdoch"

"Sir"

"Don't be too hard on the 'new' doctor"

"I don't know them"

"That's what you think" he muttered under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing go on"

In the morgue Julia had just started her report, she heard the large door close. She looked out and saw William approaching. "Doctor? Are you here?" He called out, she must have been visible to him as she was in the office.

"In the office!" She eventually called back.

William froze, he had heard that voice before, he had given up on hope of hearing it again. He soon recovered and entered the office. "Julia..?"

"Hello William, how are you?" she asked nervously.

"Julia..?" He said again very slowly.

"Yes, William?"

"Julia..?" He said again which caused Julia to roll her eyes. "What are you doing here?!"

"Funnily enough the same as you, I'm at work!"

"You don't work here,"

"I do as of this morning, I thought you would be happy! I came home William!"

"I am happy, more than you will know!" Julia laughed at that,

"How have you been?" She asked, after a moment of silence.

"Oh you know, same old, you?"

"Yes, it was. . . new and it wasn't my home, it wasn't here, I loved it but I. . ."

"You what?" he asked stepping closer.

"I prefer here, I love it here, but most of all I missed you, more than I care to admit, but I did."

"Are you really here, because I remember you leaving and now you're back was it all a dream or did you really leave..?"

"William I did leave, and it was the biggest mistake I have made, and I have made a lot in my life,"

"So what made you leave?"

"You know why, and I now know that I shouldn't have gone."

"What made you realise this?" He asked still not believing her.

She smiled at this, "William, I came back because I. . . I realised I love you and that I always did! I needed to let you know"

**Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it:)**


	3. Chapter 3

"What..."

"I realised I love you" She repeated for the third time in about 5 minutes now.

"But, but, why did you leave?"

"William, will you really make me say it again!?"

"I'm sorry, Julia, I just don't understand, why tell me this now?"

"I'm sorry, what? Why did I come home to the man I love? Is that what you're asking me? Is it not clear?"

"No that is clear, I just don't understand what made you realise it?"

"Being away from you made me realise, do you know the saying you don't know what you have until you've lost it, don't you?"

"Yes, rather well"

"Oh William I'm sorry" She knew he was talking about the lost of his mother.

"Carry on Julia."

"Well I didn't realise to what extent I cared for you when I was with you, now, now I do. I'm not making any sense am I?"

"You are actually, and I feel exactly the same," this caused Julia to smiled widely. "I went after you, at the train station." He added quietly.

"What?" She was confused as to why William had went after her, but she was touched by this, "William, that means a lot, but now it's my turn to not understand, why didn't you stop me then?"

"I just missed you,"

"Oh and that was the last train to Buffalo was it?"

"Well no but you made your choice, and I respected that, all I ever want is your happiness, that's all I've ever wanted."

"What would you have done if you had caught up with me on that day?" She asked quietly.

"Well, I would have asked you to say and then I was going to . . ." he trailed off.

"Going to..?" She carefully encouraged him.

"I was going to ask you to marry me" at that moment Julia was glad she sitting down, otherwise she WOULD have fell over. Now it was her turn to be doubtful.

"Pardon" She asked slightly worried she was dreaming. That had happened before.

"I was going to ask you to marry me"

"Really me, you wanted me to marry you?" She was shocked, very shocked.

"Still do," He muttered under his breath, but Julia heard him.

She bit her bottom lip nervously but smiled nonetheless, "really?"She asked her voice shaky.

"Yes," he answered simply. Julia laughed suddenly embarrassed. He sensed her suddenly getting embarrassed. "Are you alright?" He asked quietly,

"Couldn't be better," She replied eventually and a smile forming on her face.

"Good, I've missed you, I don't think I said that"

"You didn't have to, you're reaction said it all, and actions quick louder than words."

"Yes that is very true" With that he pulled Julia out of the chair.

"WILLIAM!" She shouted shocked but was silenced by William's lips on her own, it took her about three seconds to realise what was going on, when she did she put her arms around her neck and returned the kiss with as much passion and love as he had.

* * *

In the station house George was about to leave to go to the Morgue to meet the 'new' doctor who was the talk of the station house at the present time. Only the inspector knew, he saw George leaving and called him back. "Crabtree" He called "and where do you think you're going?"

"To meet the new doctor and see what the findings were" He said with a touch of pride in his voice.

"I don't think Murdoch will be happy if you do that, he should've found out who the doctor is by now and is properly talking with them."

"Why would he be talking with the new doctor?" He asked he found himself a little lost as to why the detective would be talking about that was other than the case?

"Crabtree . . ." He warned but then saw the look on George's face, and sighed. "If you tell anyone I swear to god . . ."

"Yes I know, and I won't whatever you're going to say is safe with me."

"Right, the doctor isn't exactly 'new'. And I think Murdoch will want some time to think things through with them."

"Sir, is it Doctor Ogden?"

"How the hell did you piece that together?! I thought I was doing well hiding it!" He asked shocked at the young constable's deduction skills.

"Who else would he want to 'talk things through' with? And she was here earlier which I thought was quite unusual so who else would it be?"

"Okay, just stay out of their way for the moment and don't tell anyone!"

"I won't" he said walking out the office with a grin on his face, he just shocked the inspector! He has never done that before!

* * *

In the morgue William and Julia were just staring at each other smiling.

"William, are you alright?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

"I just feel that this has been a shock for you. . ." She sounded guilty.

"Yes," He laughed, "but a nice one nonetheless" Julia smiled at that.

"William," she sighed against his shoulder, "I missed you so,"

"As did I, which is why I never want to lose you again, Julia-"

"William?"

"I love you, and want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you, please will you marry me?"

Julia laughed, she wasn't expecting that. "William, I love you, and I want nothing more than to marry you!" She said before kissing him once more.

"Although the ring is in my office"

"You kept the ring?!"

"Of course I did,"

"You never ever stop surprising me do you?"

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Of course not,"

"Would you like the ring now, because if you do, we will have to go up to my office,"

She smiled and nodded, "I would like that,"

**I hope you enjoyed this, I will update as soon as possible :) x**


	4. Chapter 4

William and Julia went up to the office together, Julia nodded to the men and then they were both called into the inspector's office. They both sighed but were smiling nonetheless.

"Ah Doctor, have you two sorted things through now, are you staying?"

"Ah yes inspector"

"I know things doctor, especially when it comes down to you two,"

"We'll take that as a compliant inspector," William said, unsure of what to say to that.

"Yes well have you sorted things out now?"

"Yes we have," Julia said smiling.

"Yes we did" William agreed.

"Good, you can go now,"

"Thank you"

They walked out of his office and into William's. He went to his desk and pulled out a silver box, "Oh my, the box is beautiful" Julia mused.

"You're fascinated in the box?"

"Yes, it's very nice look at the engravings,"

"Yes, they are very good," he agreed. He opened the box and showed Julia the ring.

"Oh William it's beautiful!" She exclaimed kissing him! When he broke the kiss he slid the ring on to her finger, she lifted her hand admire her ring, then her face broke out in a massive smile and she hugged William tightly, when they came out of the office every constable in the room including George, Higgins, The inspector and HIS WIFE, where'd she come from? Everyone was staring at them.

"Can we tell them?" William whispered in her ear.

Julia smiled and nodded.

"We're engaged," Was all he had to say and everyone started cheering,

"Congratulations, Sir, Doctor."

"Thank you George," They said.

"Congratulations," Higgins said.

"Thank you."

"Bloody Hell, Murdoch! You didn't tell me that!"

"You didn't ask? If you were to ask how we sorted we would've been happy to tell you," Julia said smiling.

"Well Congratulations," He said hugging Julia, which caused her to yelp in surprise!

"Argh!" He ignored it and then patted William on the back.

"William, I will need to talk to father before you meet him, it's nothing personal it's just- we can have dinner with him next week if you like?"

"Yes of course, you don't need to explain yourself to me Julia,"

"Thank you," She said kissing his cheek.

She was getting ready to go to her father's when there was a knock at the door, she answered and smiled warmly at Ruby who was standing in a coat and hat.

"Hello Jules"

"Ruby" She said giving her sister a hug, "what are earth are you here for?"

"Well, I did go to Buffalo to see you, but then Darcy says you moved back home to a 'him'. Care to explain then Jules?"

"Well, yes, at father's I'm not explaining it twice, if you want an answer come with me,"

"Alright Jules, I will."

"Right then come in"

"JULIA! Is that a ring on your hand!? If you were coming home I would've thought you would've of broke it off with Darcy!"

"Ruby, calm down, I did break it off with Darcy, and when did you become so observant?"

"So who are you engaged to now?"

"Wait and see Ruby!"

"Oh come on I won't tell,"

"Really are you going to give up if I don't?"

"Nope"

"I came home because of William and yes he's the 'him', and when I told him that he felt the same"-

"Oh My God, you're engaged to William, aren't you?"

"When did you become so observant?"

"Don't know"

"Ruby, are you alright?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

"Ruby, you guessed who I am marrying before I even told you the reasons."

"Jules it was obvious,"

"Come on let's go to father's." She sighed getting her coat.

They arrived at their parents just before seven, "Ruby, are you sure you want to come with me, I can do this on my own and you know the truth now."

"Hmm, but I haven't seen Father in some time,"

"Very well, but if there are arguments don't say I didn't warn you!"

"Will there"-

"Yes of course there will Ruby, I'm here to say I broke my engagement but as soon as I'm back I'm engaged to someone else!"

"Calm down, Julia save it for father, I don't blame you, him on the other hand..."

"You're right"

The maid let them in and led them to the sitting room, "She acts like we didn't grow up here" Ruby mused quietly to her older sister.

"Yes, yes she does, Millie, really we can go to the sitting room on our own you are no longer needed." Julia said politely, turning once again to her sister, "shall we?"

Ruby nodded and they entered the sitting room. "Ah Julia... and Ruby, well I certainly wasn't expecting both my daughters to visit."

"Well, she was in the neighbour so I invited her,"

"Very well, what is the purpose of this visit Julia?"

"I need to tell you something, before I left Buffalo I broke my engagement to Darcy, and"-

"Thank god, you broke it off he wasn't right for you Julia, he was nice but he wasn't right for you,"

"Well, you remember William, don't you Father?"

"Now William on the other hand made you happy, you were never sad when you were with him, why did you leave him?"

"I'm glad you feel that way because William and I are engaged."

Her father's face surprisingly had a smile on it, "I think you're moving too fast Julia"-

"I was involved with him for about a year and a half father."

"But whatever makes you happy then I agree to it,"

"Thank you Father"

**I hope you enjoyed this, I'll update as soon as I can! **


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update but here it is!**

Week by week nothing happened. Julia and William had dinner with Julia's father and he said he was happy for them. They wanted a summer wedding and were going to wait till July or August. They hadn't properly set a date yet but were planning to very soon.

Julia hadn't told William about Darcy but she wanted to; she just didn't know how. But it had been a month now since she returned and she thought she had better tell him. She wanted to be the one to tell him; she didn't want him to find out any other way.

"William?" She asked as she walked into his office, but he wasn't there. "George, Where's William?"

"Oh hello Doctor, he went out for something. Apparently he has some idea of who killed Timothy Davis." He replied looking up from what he was studying.

"And you didn't go with him, how very unlike you George." She couldn't help laugh a bit at George blushing.

"Ah well Doctor I had to study the newspaper to see if there was anything that we missed."

"Yes we have been doing it all day." Higgins added.

"And have you found anything?" A voice came from the inspector's office.

"Ah inspector, no not yet, Higgins and I are still looking."

"Well get on with it, buggerlugs!"

"George when William comes back please tell him to come and see me."

"Of course, Doctor."

"Good day gentlemen. Inspector."

"Doctor."

She left the building and returned to the morgue. She continued the report she was writing for William.

"Julia?"

She looked up to see William standing there. He looked rather tired. She then looked at the time. Seven thirty.

"William, have you only just got back? What happened, it has been hours."

"He ran; the men and I spent all day trying to locate him." He replied in a rather tired voice.

"And? What happened?"

"We never found him, we're going to continue tomorrow, but right now the day is over. So why are you still here?"

"I lost track of time, I was writing the last of the report, but it look like you won't need to have it anymore. So is he your man?"

"We're not sure, but he ran. So it looks like he might be."

"What's his name?"

"We believe it might be a fake identity but he's going by Lawrence Waters. George said you asked to see me, why what's wrong?"

"Nothing wrong, I think it can wait, you look tired."

"I'm not that tired actually, what is it?"

"It was just something about Buffalo. Honestly it can wait." She said with a smile.

"Buffalo is the past Julia, if anything happened there then you can tell me."

"Yes but it's something I'm not exactly proud of." She said in small voice.

"Please Julia; just tell me."

"Fine just don't hate me," he had a confused look but nodded. "Before I left Buffalo, I was engaged to someone." She said it and then looked at the floor refusing to meet his eyes.

"Julia, Julia look at me."

She looked at him; he could see how upset she was. He hated seeing her upset.

"Buffalo is the past, what matters now is the future." He said. Julia just hugged him.

"I don't even know why I did it." She said after calming down. William just laughed.

"What was his name?" William asked.

"His name was Darcy, Darcy Garland. He was a Doctor at the children's hospital, he was the first person I really befriended there."

"And there's the reason, he was your first friend. You had a connection with him. That's why you did it." William said with a smile.

"You're properly right. I wonder how he is."

"Come on, I'll walk you home." William said and helped her into her coat.

"That would be wonderful."

They walked the park way home, it was beautiful at night.

"Have you thought of a date yet?" William asked.

"No, not yet, you still want a summer wedding don't you?"

"Yes, I do, it gives us time to plan as well."

"Yes, I think July or August gives us plenty of time. Have you thought of one?"

"I was thinking maybe end of July beginning of August because then it's in the middle of the months."

"Brilliant idea William! What about 31st July?"

"Excellent idea."

They continued walking through the park until they came to the exit.

"It's a lovely night, well for March it is." William said.

"Yes, it is. William, who's your best man?"

"Well it is out of two people, George or The Inspector. Do I need to ask who your maid of honour is?"

"Properly not, it's Ruby which I think you could have guessed."

"Yes I could of."

"William if you like I can walk the rest of the way on my own, you live the other way."

"Are you sure?"

"William I will get home just fine, it is only five minutes. You worry too much." She reached up and kissed his cheek. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay, but please, be careful. Goodnight."

"Goodnight William."

They went their separate ways to their house. It took Julia a little over 5 minutes to get home and it was just after eight. She felt relieved that she had finally told William about him about hers and Darcy's relationship.

* * *

Darcy was at his office at the hospital, he had been acting strange since she left and he knew it. He didn't need to be told by his friends or colleagues.

"Doctor Garland, are you alright, you don't seem focused."

"Yes, I'm fine. Excuse me gentlemen."

He excused himself and left the hospital. He returned home and took out a newspaper from months ago. _'Doctor returns home. Doctor and Detective plan to marry.'_

It travelled all the way to Buffalo. The publisher was Ruby. _Her sister. _Of course Ruby had written it; she was well known. She made it get to Buffalo. I bet her dad had _something _to do with that.

"At least she appears to be happy."He said throwing the newspaper back in the draw.

The next morning Darcy heard his letterbox clap back down. He looked at the clock on his wall it said it was nine thirty. He really must be getting to work.

He picked up his mail and flicked through them. On the third one he stopped dead. There was a letter a normal letter with Julia's handwriting on.

_Darcy Garland,_

_You are invited to the wedding of William Murdoch and Julia Ogden,  
Taking place on the 31__st__ of July at St Jude's church._

She invited him, Julia invited him to her wedding! He was shocked but a little happy about it at the same time. She had still invited him to her wedding but then again she was marrying someone else! She had left him and as soon as she got home she had agreed to marry someone else! A detective no less!

He had let it go, thinking she wouldn't more on so fast, then he news that she was engaged okay she moved on pretty fast. But then inviting him she properly did that to rub it in! Deep down he knew she didn't do it for that purpose. But he was jealous. He wasn't going to the wedding but he was going to Toronto. He needed to _speak_ to her. Try to talk her _out_ of marrying someone else to talk her into coming _home_.

**I'm sorry I had to bring Darcy back in, I like him and he isn't going to be some bad in love crazy person trying to get back his ex-fiancée (or is he) I don't like what he is doing on the show but hopefully it will work out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so sorry! I don't have an excuse for not updating for so long I think it just slipped my mind. Oh well, here it is!**

* * *

Darcy felt like he wasn't in his right mind, and maybe he wasn't. He didn't care he had to get to Toronto, he had to see her. He wasn't sure what he was going to do when he saw her. Darcy just wanted her to be with him again but he didn't want to stand in the way of her happiness. He was a loss when he got to Toronto. Not sure of what to do he booked into a hotel.

The next day Darcy woke up and he knew what he wanted to do. He wanted to speak to her.

Julia was walking home from work and hadn't even been in the door for two minutes before her maid came to her and told her she had a guest waiting. She sighed deeply, annoyed, as she had had a long day. She entered the drawing-room and was shocked, and confused at who she saw.

"Darcy, why on earth are you at my house?" She asked standing at her door way.

"I came to speak to you, Julia." He answered.

"Why? Is everything alright?" She asked concerned. "Is everyone alright?"

"Yes, everyone fine." He assured.

"Then why are you here?" She asked confused once again.

"Honestly, I don't know." Darcy sighed and sat down.

"You 'don't know'? How came you not know why you travelled to Toronto and then came to my house?" Julia asked slightly annoyed but too tired to bother hiding it in her tone of voice.

"At first I was mad," He began to say. "I was mad that you invited me to your wedding, then I grew annoyed because I began to feel like you moved on too quickly."

"Too quickly? Darcy it's been months." Julia said sitting down opposite him.

"Julia, did you ever actually love me?"

"Darcy! How can you even ask me that?" She asked hurt.

"It's a reasonable question." He said.

"Yes I did once, but not the way that I love William." Julia sighed, she rose from her chair and begun to pace around the room. "Is that all you came to ask?" She asked once she had stopped pacing and looked at him.

"Yes, I bid you goodnight Julia." He said and left before Julia could say another word.

The next morning Julia strode into William's office and William noticed at once she was not happy. "Julia?" He asked unsure of what else to say.

"He's infuriating! He has no respect for anyone else!" She said through greeted teeth.

"Who are we talking about, Julia?" He asked and stood up.

"Darcy!" She sighed as William walked toward her.

"Why what happened?" He asked and took her hand.

"He was at my house yesterday; he started saying how I was moving on too fast! Then he had the audacity to ask if I ever loved him! What was I supposed to say to that? Of course I loved him I just loved you more." Julia said as she sat down and put her head in her hands.

"Don't worry about it, Julia. I'm sure he's just upset think about how I was when you came back." William answered and sat next to her. "He'll be fine."

"You're right." Julia sighed and looked up at him. "Come on, work to do."

"Yes, work to do." He agreed and Julia walked out.

Now that it was only about a month before the wedding they had final things to confirm like make sure they had the dress and suits ready. It all was and Julia smiled knowing they wouldn't have to worry about that. She met William outside and he walked her to the end of her road. "All the wedding arrangements have been finalised."Julia said with a smile and William smiled as well.

"That's great." He said tired.

"You're tired aren't you?" Julia asked also tired.

"Yes, aren't you?"

"Yes of course I am!" Julia laughed, "Although, we got him. I'm quite impressed he could've got away if he had been a little more careful."

"Yes, but don't tell him that." William said then chuckled.

Julia suppressed a yawn as they got to the end of her road. She smiled and kissed William's cheek. "See you tomorrow." She sighed.

"Yes, see you tomorrow."

When Julia got into her house she didn't feel like eating and it was late, so she went upstairs to her room. Once she had just put on her robe there was a knock on her bedroom door. "Hello, Milly." She said as she answered the door.

"Miss Ogden. I'm retiring for the night, is there anything you need before I do?" She asked.

"No thank you, Milly. Goodnight." She said and when Milly also bid goodnight she closed the door.

Julia spelt peacefully that night but was woken at about six in the morning by Milly saying she had a phone call.

"Hello?"

'Doctor, you're needed at the station.' Crabtree said frantically down the line.

"Crabtree, what on Earth is going on?!"

'Doctor The detective is missing, we had a call an-'

"Crabtree I'll be there as soon as I can. Explain then!" She said frantically trying to hold the tears and left for the station as soon as she could.

* * *

**I know I'm horrible and I'm sorry but this was planned from the start by the way sorry for the cliffhanger.**


End file.
